


A Compromise of Insomnia

by Demytasse



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Izaya is a stubborn brat, Izaya likes his coffee dark like his soul, M/M, One Shot, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo is just as bad, Workaholic, domestic shizaya, shizaya fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demytasse/pseuds/Demytasse
Summary: Where Izaya is a workaholic and Shizuo is determined to take care of him in a battle of stubborn insistence. A fluffy one-shot.





	A Compromise of Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Feast upon my first, official, fluffy monstrosity of a Shizaya fic. I have a few longer prompts that I will hopefully force myself to write, but I figured I would start with a one-shot to stretch my writing muscles again. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, yes yes? \o/

Izaya's uncommon line of work was particularly demanding of his time and often wreaked havoc on his already abnormal sleep schedule. Some projects would take his research well into the morning depriving him of the opportunity of joining Shizuo in bed for needed rest. On occasion, when his mind had been run ragged and impaired his ability to work productively, his eyes would close without permission, dragging him to sleep at his desk. 

The first time he had witnessed it, Shizuo had made the mistake of carrying the broker to bed, just to have the other go off on a tirade of asinine reasons of why he needed to stay at his desk as it allowed him to wake up and immediately attack duties. Despite his efforts, Shizuo had lost the battle of convincing Izaya that his logic was lacking sense and dropped the matter reluctantly. 

Whenever the diligent informant did nod off, it was always short-lived, more resembling a cat nap than anything. The caffeine was too prevalent in his veins to allow his mind to shift over to REM. At this particular moment, Izaya had just brought one his power-naps to a conclusion. Raising his head and easing his shoulders; the edge of a plush covering slipped off onto his forearm bringing awareness of his elbow sharing space with another's. Heavy-lidded eyes glanced to his immediate right spotting blond tresses casually falling out from under a mound of blanket that rose and fell as if in sync with a metronome. 

Izaya sighed, and shook his head. It was more out of social habit than displeasure, a corner of his mouth being dragged upward in a smile meant only for himself. Perhaps this was the stubborn body-guard's idea of a compromise. Placed next to his discarded keyboard, was a mug of coffee that had intermittent spirals of steam rising from it like mini phoenixes promising renewed life upon drinking the hot elixir. Shizuo had already predicted that his overworked partner would awaken to go straight back to his computer, and prepared the fuel that would allow him to do so. 

Izaya was amused by the gesture, because countless mentions of his work habits in the past were met with grumbled disapproval of not partaking of proper sleep, but here the brute was supporting him regardless. He also noticed that the coffee was still hot, indicating not only had he stayed up with Izaya in order to watch over him, but that he immediately passed out shortly after. The brunette envied his ability to sleep on command, attributing it to his protozoan brain not having endless ideas to plague him with insomnia. Izaya decided that allowing himself the time to wake up properly before picking up where he left off would be acceptable, if it wasn't a reoccurring thing. 

His ring made a soft clink against the white ceramic mug that Shinra had forced on all his friends at Christmas, which was emblazoned with cartoon versions of himself and Celty in bright, obnoxious colours. If his friend knew the frequency he used it, he'd never hear the end of it; he fabricated an elaborated story of going to a shooting range in order to use it as target practice after being flung into the air like a skeet disc. 

An unsuspecting first sip proved to be a mistake, eliciting a knee-jerk response of clamping his hand over his mouth in a dramatic but deliberate fashion in order to dampen the sounds of disgust and not disturb the other. Izaya was more of a light cream, if any, coffee drinker, but what met his taste buds was an insult to the expensive beans that the drink was made from, more syrup than anything. He inwardly cringed at what the concentrated last sip would taste like. 

Crimson eyes rolled, even though the unsuspecting fill-in barista who was still snoozing next to him would go without seeing it. Glugging more of the so-called coffee into his mouth, hoping to choke through it swiftly, he reached his hand over to idly stroke the other's hair while he watched him sleep.

\--  
Sun beams stretched across the office space when Shizuo separated his head from the desk which had acted as a pseudo pillow. He arched his back over the support of the chair; a roll of cracks filled the quiet room. The way that sun dominated over the manufactured light source above alerted him that he had slept well into the late morning. Sprawled out exhaustively upon the glossy, dyed-black, mahogany was Izaya, legs crisscrossed on his lap lying precariously on the edge of his rolling chair threatening to slip out beneath him and unceremoniously deposit him on the floor. He was anything but a graceful sleeper, which conflicted how fluidly planned and deliberate Izaya handled his movement while awake. 

The blond yawned as he gave a once-over to notice that the computer had been switched off, signifying that his reluctant partner had finished the tasks that, in all honesty, could have been finished after a full night of rest. Knowing that his projects were brought to a close, he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with an ornery pest when he woke up to find that he was deposited in the bedroom against his wishes.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's slender midsection and hoisted him over his shoulder, bracing him with one arm underneath his backside. He turned towards the desk to scoot in the abandoned chair and noticed an out-of-place, bright fuchsia sticky note next to an empty mug. His eyebrows knitted together in curiosity, as he reached forward to reach the note. He recognized Izaya's messy but feminine handwriting, just a tad bit more illegible from his tiredness.

"For an ex-bartender you shockingly don't know how to make a proper cup of coffee. Perhaps next time don't pour the coffee directly into the sugar shaker. Thanks for the diabetes, Shizu-chan." 

He could hear the flea's sarcastic voice narrating the words in his head, which in line with an old habit made his body tense up in response. His anger had subsided over time for the most part, but he still had certain triggers - Izaya's sarcasm being one of them. What brought him back down from his rising temper was re-reading the note and finding that "next time" was scrawled with extra attention, slightly bolded and tilting to the side. He let out a held breath, a slight chuckle escaping as he started his journey to the bedroom. 

Once there, he squeezed his man in his arms in an endearing way and spoke - a smile present in his voice - "You brat." 

Having the slightest of stirs waking him, he mumbled into the crook of Shizuo's neck before nodding back to sleep, "You stubborn monster,"


End file.
